


Philanthropic Tactics

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, background Tyler/Fandango, flirting maybe, implied Sami/Tyler, minor WM33 preshow spoilers, not sure what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Sami thanks Tyler for saving him in the Battle Royal. Tyler rolls his eyes a lot.





	

“Dango and I have an open relationship, you know.” Sami looked up to see Tyler Breeze leaning against the wall of the locker room, arms crossed and lips pursed.

“Tyler!” he smiled. “I was about to go looking for you, thanks for saving me out there. I thought Curtis and Titus were gonna throw me over the ropes for sure.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and let out a huff that was audible even over the sounds of the boisterous chatter as other battle royal members got cleaned up before heading to watch the main show backstage.

“Honestly, you’re so useless, it’s no wonder you didn’t win.”

Sami’s eyes flashed in anger for a second, then he forced himself to relax. It had been a long time since he and Tyler had been on the same roster, and he’d nearly forgotten the distinctive rhythm of conversations with the blond man.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

Tyler rolled his eyes again, and shifted his hips for just a second, like he was going to sit down and remembered where these benches had been. “You didn’t even attack me afterwards! I was standing right next to you!”

Sami burst out laughing and Tyler frowned, unsure whether or not he should feel affronted.

“And then Gable was being beat up, and you decided to find someone to kick you in the ribs instead of taking advantage. I don’t know why you even bothered to enter, you never had any hope of winning with those tactics.”

Sami shook his head, still smiling, and Tyler took a moment to examine his nails. His beautician had done stiletto acrylics especially for the occasion. They’d come in handy, too. When he looked back up, Zayn was looking all sombre again.

“Do you think Braun will remember me?” he asked. “He knows I was the one who got us all to eliminate him, right? He must know that. He can’t ignore me now.”

Tyler threw his hands into the air loudly enough that some people turned around. “Why in the name of Gabbana are you even thinking about that uggo? He was eliminated, like, first, and isn’t even feuding with you! Stop caring!”

Sami’s face remained clouded, sunlight returning only after he’d run his hands though his hair a few times and exhaled.

“Thanks for saving me, anyway,” he said after a minute, grin a little crooked.

Tyler plucked imaginary lint off his waistcoat. “Whatever. Your uggo philanthropy tactics are dumb and you’re an idiot for obsessing over some Uruk-hai who doesn’t even notice you. My suite number is 318.”

“Oh, is there a party?” Sami asked, pulling his bag out from under the bench as he began to change out of his ring gear. His band shirt was already sweaty from biking over here, it wouldn’t make much difference whether he showered.

“ _Why_ are you deficient in brains as well as looks?” Tyler cried unto the heavens. Sami pulled on his baggy WrestleMania-watching sweatpants. He was pretty sure he’d heard Viktor say something about them bringing food from catering to the viewing lounge.

“It was really great to share a ring with you again,” Sami said as he got up. “Will I see you around?”

“Don’t touch me,” said Tyler noncommittally, pulling away from the hug. “Ugh, you’re _sweaty._ You’d have already seen me if you watched footage of the Milan fashion week.”

“Oh no, did I miss that again?”

“ _Yes,_ apparently,” Tyler said, and Sami had to rub his beard to hide a smile.

“Let’s go eat, Prince Pretty. I think they have wings.” Tyler objected to being touched once again as Sami ferried them out of the locker room, claiming Sami would leave marks on his linen, reminding Sami he didn’t _eat_ food that could be served in a bucket, and announcing that it was a good thing they had gone such a long time without sharing a ring because he’d forgotten how much he despised _everything_ about Sami Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Fortunato wails, "For the love of Gabbana, Montresor!" to which Montresor replies, "Yes, for the love of Gabbana!"


End file.
